


If I were there, would you be there too?

by definitelynotthatgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotthatgirl/pseuds/definitelynotthatgirl
Summary: The hairline fracture between dimensions was discovered by a group of unsuspecting hikers. Three men and one woman saw a “red thread-like line which buzzed with electricity” on the trail that they were on. They reported it to the authorities and that was the end of the world that Earth knew and loved. Ten years ago, had someone said that there was life, let alone an entire dimension – an entire universe, outside of earth, people would mock and ridicule them. Nevertheless, after that one faithful day, the notion didn’t seem so silly anymore.It became even less funny of a thought once the first attack happened. Not even six months after the fracture was discovered.***An Alternate Universe where EXO members are mutants fighting an interdimensional war between Earth and its dystopian dparallel planet, Ares.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fic that was created before the Obsession MV even came out. This work is un-beta'd so please inform me about any changes that you want, I'll gladly make some improvements to my work. Thanks for your kudos, bookmarks, and comments. Enjoy and please don't repost/copy without my permission.

**_Then_ **

**August 28 th, 2016**

The hairline fracture between dimensions was discovered by a group of unsuspecting hikers. Three men and one woman saw a “suspended, red, thread-like line which buzzed with electricity” on the trail that they were on. They reported it to the authorities and that was the end of the world that Earth knew and loved. Ten years ago, had someone said that there was life, let alone an entire dimension – an entire universe - outside of earth, people would mock and ridicule them. Nevertheless, after that one faithful day, the notion didn’t seem so silly anymore.

It became even less funny of a thought once the first attack happened. Not even six months after the fracture was discovered.

Soon after the discovery, scientists from all over the globe with a hundred different expertise had shown up at the site in [Bukhansan National Park](https://www.koreatodo.com/bukhansan-national-park). They set up tents and stayed up day and night for weeks on end to discover what the electrified red line was. Their work for months didn’t come out unfruitful. Volunteers who risked their lives have returned from the journey, reporting a desert-like place with a blazing sun that tainted the sky a deep blood red. No signs of life were reported though, and the scientists were too afraid to let them venture further than a few clicks around the fracture. The scientists named the place Ares.

The CIA, MI6, NIS, and many other intelligence agencies from all over the world had gathered and joined the bandwagon too. Brilliant-minded agents donned in expensive and neatly-pressed suits surrounded the area, moving from one tent to another, bringing news and information with a menacing presence. Shoulders stiff and face impassive, with earpieces stuck on their ears and whispered reports over the satellite phone to inform the countries they serve of what the fracture could be.

Despite the abundance of scientists and intelligence agencies on the site, the military got involved first, showing up less than a week after the initial report. Not only the South Korean military, one company after another, men and women in uniform from all over the world joined in to prepare for the worst – forgetting their sacred duty to their homeland in favor of protecting the world, should whatever on the other side turned out to be threatening.

And threatening it _was_.

***

**February 12 th, 2016**

It was a crisp winter afternoon; the sky was clear with the wind whistling softly around the camp at Bukhansan National Park. The same activities that had been happening the last few months were unchanging. Scientists were still bickering on different theories about the fracture. Men and women of the army were poised for combat, unwavering despite the chill creeping up the handles of their rifles. It was all in all a _normal_ afternoon.

Until a loud crackling sound was heard from the site of the fracture. As attention turned to it, the line crackled with renewed energy, as if welcoming the renewed interest it just received. Scientists frantically discussed in hushed murmurs about the readings in the assortment of devices surrounding them.

 _The gamma radiation reader spiked_ , said one of them, adjusting his glasses over a crooked nose.

 _The electric and magnetic field is off the charts_ , said another, fingers a blur on the keyboard.

 _Motion sensors picking up activity_ , radio chatter from the military personnel can be heard.

Moments after, someone – or at least some _thing_ that looks human – walked out of the fracture, dressed in black combat gear but instead of goggles or a tactical helmet, a ski mask covered half its face, and for a split second, people can see the glowing ember burning in its eyes – surprisingly human-looking eyes. The figure had spiky red hair, the same hue as his eyes, with skin as pale as the winter sky, almost ghost-like with blue veins showing under near-translucent skin. The snow under its black combat boots sparkled and crunched as the figure walked forward in confident strides.

The constant _beep beep beep_ of the machines in the scientists’ tents started to go haywire once more as more and more entities in identical clothing showed up from the fracture. Some with feminine and some with masculine features, though not much can be elucidated since they’re covered in the same combat gear as the first one. The military had woken up from their shock-induced coma and ushered everyone out and away from the site, battle-ready. Tense shoulders and intense eyes were moving towards the suspiciously still visitors still looming in an arrowhead formation. The silence was louder than Noryangjin fish market on a busy Sunday morning, downright deafening. The gentle whoosh of afternoon breeze brought chilly air and sounds of leaves and branches rattling in their picturesque casing of snow, creating an illusion of a winter wonderland. Though the situation was anything but.

 _Who are you? What do you want?_ One of the men in camo uniform said, an American flag emblazoned on his right arm. Finger poised loosely on the trigger of his automated rifle.

The front-most figure whipped its head towards the speaking man, hand outstretched to him with no weapons to be seen. Still, the entire [platoon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platoon) of men and women in different uniforms raised their rifles, tension clear in their postures. The chatter from their radio can be heard, though they all went unanswered.

A loud and sickening heaving sound was heard, breaking the deafening silence, followed by splatters that tinted the melting snow a dark, crimson red. All heads turned towards the sound as they saw the man who had spoken before fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen as blood poured out of his mouth. Everyone went still, until -

 _Preys don’t have the right to ask questions_ , a smooth lilting voice was heard coming out slightly muffled by the ski mask still covering half the face of the speaker.

 _We confirm mutants on-site_ , one soldier had the chance to mutter to her radio before she, too, crumpled to the ground, blood pouring out of her ears. Her shaky voice seemed to have woken up the rest of the army and the silence was once again broken by the simultaneous clicks and bangs of rifles. Bringing bullets whistling through the air, aimed at the advancing figures in black.

The screams, though, the screams were louder than the bullets.

***

**February 13 th, 2016**

People of Earth had won.

The Visitors had left carnage, blood, and a trail of bodies on their path, but they have been neutralized. Their bodies, which was laid sparsely around the site of the fracture, had been taken for autopsy at the emergency medical tent which seemed to have appeared out of thin air. The autopsy had proven that all the visitors were human, or at least human-like. All of them enhanced with mutations in their genome – not unlike some of the people on earth. All of them enhanced with Offensive Mutations, though, making them lethal weapons, capable of mass destruction. Which was exactly what happened.

Ten Visitors. 317 casualties. 76 wounded. The rest, dead.

It sure as fuck didn’t feel like winning.

***

**February 28 th, 2016**

As the snow melted, puddles of mud and water were piling up along the roads heading towards the declared Interdimensional Military Warzone (IMW) Alpha, previously known as Bukhansan National Park. Men and women were trekking up the path towards the Interdimensional Warrior Program (IWP) Recruitment Center. The call for mutants to join the IWP was announced one day after the unfortunate event less than a couple of weeks ago. Mutants, who were once deemed as a threat, were now considered an important asset, not only by the society around them, but around the world, as another fracture had opened up in Russia.

Given their enhancements, mutants were banned from the military; it was considered a violation of the International Humanitarian Law for them to join any of the military branches. Before the Mutant Emancipation Act (MEA) was enacted around the globe, mutants couldn’t even get a high-paying job due to the stress that it might impose on them, increasing their tendency to “lash out”. But even after the MEA, the presence of mutants in the military, or even giving them military training, was considered a war crime.

That rule had been lifted, and mutants from around the globe were crowding the road from Gupabal Station in Seoul to enlist and join the IWP. Some had something to prove, some had people to protect, some joined for the benefits it entailed, others joined because they had nowhere to go.

The program was entirely voluntary, mutants and non-mutants were welcome. And among those men and women squelching across the dirty snow, was a young man with fair smooth skin and light brown hair. His eyes are warm hazel brown with flecks of green around the iris. He fidgeted nervously with his mutant ID card that he got in his hands, as he got closer and closer to the sign which divided the endless throng of people into two semi-neat lanes. The signs at the front read “MUTANTS” and “NON-MUTANTS” in huge block letters, looming menacingly over their heads as the lanes crept forward incrementally.

As the young man got closer to the sign, he pulled more insistently at his thin fleece coat, shoving his ID into the pockets. The snow was melting, yes, but the chill in the air still made the fine hairs around his body stood up on end. Shivering once more, the young man tried to blow on his hands then rubbed them together to create heat and warmth on his freezing palm. This proved to be a very ineffective way of warming himself up and he soon gave up and went back to shivering in his thin coat and wet boots. He was about to run to the front of the line and demand some warming packs, or something - _anything_ , when someone behind him piped up.

“Are you cold?” a warm, baritone voice came from behind him, closer than he would’ve thought.

The young man turned his head and had to take a step back at the sight of the older man in front of him. With eyes shaped like two heavenly almonds and colored the warmest chocolate milk brown he had ever seen, jet-black hair styled neatly atop his perfectly proportioned face with a jawline that could cut glass, the man was not just breathtakingly handsome, but also tall, _very_ tall for Korean standards. The man looked at him with a concerned look before the younger man remembered that he was asked a question.

“I’m sorry, what?” the younger man piped up, voice small and spacey.

“I asked if you’re cold?” the taller of the two answered, voice wavering with uncertainty. The younger one seemed to be jerked awake at the tone and nodded, cheeks blushing a little after he took in the older man’s attire properly. The man seemed a hell of a lot more well-groomed than the younger man; with thick coat and shiny polished shoes that were halfway murdered by the soupy snow.

“I’m Chan-Yeol, by the way, Park Chan-Yeol,” the older man offered his hand for the younger one to shake who looked at his hand warily as if it might bite him.

“I.. I’m Baek-Hyun. U-uh Byun Baek-Hyun,” the brunette said, flustered, he took Chan-Yeol’s hand and gasped at how warm his hand was. It was almost like he had been standing in front of a fireplace for the past hour instead of standing in the middle of the road as late winter winds blew through the long winding line of people.

“Oh my God, you’re like a furnace! Are you okay?” Baek-Hyun said, voice laced with worry as he unthinkingly placed his hand on the dark-haired man’s forehead. The man just chuckled, a sound that was deep and vibrating from his chest.

Baek-Hyun wanted to hear that sound again.

“Don’t worry, nurse Baek-Hyun, you don’t need to keep me in the clinic during recess,” he joked, Baek-Hyun slowly pulled his hand away and focused on the soft smile the other man was throwing his way, “I’m a mutant, I,” he paused, looking bashful as he said “I can manipulate fire – and produce them” he continued, the smile still etched on his face.

“Oh,” Baek-Hyun replied, not knowing what to say at that point, he squeezed his hand out of nervousness and realized with a start that he was still clutching Chan-Yeol’s hand in a tight grip. His body unconsciously tried to leech off of the other’s warmth. He let go of the hand as if he’d been burned, muttering an apology.

“I’m sorry, shouldn’t have held on for too long.” Baek-Hyun said, shuffling his boot-covered foot on the snow, mucking it up further.

“That’s okay, would’ve given both hands if you asked for it,” Chan-Yeol said with a kind tone. Baek-Hyun’s lips clamped shut at that, once again not knowing what to say. But Chan-Yeol saved him from having to say anything by throwing out another question at him.

“So, are you a mutant?”

Bucky looked up once again at the older man and gave the other man his best _is that question for real?_ look combined with a dash of _no shit, Sherlock._

When Chan-Yeol just kept looking at him expectantly, he let out a slow and exasperated “..Yes,” and jabbed his finger towards the sign that they had moved closer to, the one with the large "MUTANT" writing on it, complete with an arrow that pointed down towards the line they were in.

Chan-Yeol, adorably, blushed. The warm pink of his skin spread down past the collar of his expensive wool-cashmere blend coat. Baek-Hyun found himself wanting to know how far Chan-Yeol’s blush would go. Would it reach his chest? Or does it go even further down? How _much_ further?

“Right,” he chuckled, effectively cutting Baek-Hyun’s train of ( _inappropriate_ ) thoughts “why are you here, by the way? Why join the IWP?” He asked, signaling for Baek-Hyun to move forward as the line shifted.

“Lived in an orphanage for the last 8 years since my parents died in a car crash,” Baek-Hyun answered flatly, “now that I’m 19, I gotta move out of the orphanage, right? Might as well join the IWP. They got food, health insurance, and housing. Better than the streets.” He answered truthfully, feigning nonchalance. Chin jutted out in defiance, daring the man before him to give him what most people would, _pity_.

He didn’t expect the answer he got.

“Well, that’s true. The orphanage system is shit, really. I'm glad you are noble enough to join the cause, some mutants are still spiteful towards the general society due to the mistreatment they got over the years,” he said with a few nods as he followed Baek-Hyun’s steps towards the desk at the front. No pity, no judgement, just an agreement.

“What about you?” Baek-Hyun finally asked after a few seconds of silence, curious

“Well, I got people I want to protect,” he said, shuffling forward again, “the [conscription](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conscription_in_South_Korea) would’ve been my first choice, but that was out of the question with me being a mutant and all, couldn’t get combat training either, so..” he trailed off with a shrug.

They stayed in companionable silence for some time after that. The air between them was heavy with the weight of their conversation. As they got closer to the front of the line, Chan-Yeol’s voice made their way into Baek-Hyun’s ears once more.

“You haven’t told me your powers” Chan-Yeol said matter-of-factly. Baek-Hyun noticed that he was nervously shifting from foot to foot. Why, he didn’t know. He found himself getting attached to the calming tone of the other man’s voice. _Dangerously_ so.

“It’s not as cool as yours,” Bakehyun said, not bothering to look back and face the man, else he might climb him like a tree and kiss that plump pink lips of his, “I can manipulate light – artificial light, not like the sun or the stars or something, and I can heal people” he shrugged.

“That’s cooler than mine! What are you talking about? I bet that you’ll be the most valuable member of your squad.” He said, chest puffed up and eyes sparkled with awe and pride. Pride for whom? For Baek-Hyun? That couldn’t be. People don’t just give Baek-Hyun that kind of look.

Baek-Hyun replied with a scoff, but he immediately shut up once he realized that he had reached the front of the line. A smiling, kind-looking woman was sitting behind a long desk, regarding him with an assessing look. Chan-Yeol got in front of the lady next to her. Standing side by side, Baek-Hyun pouted as their height difference was made that little bit clearer.

“Defensive or Offensive powers?” the ladies in front of them asked in tandem.

“Defensive” Baek-Hyun said at the same time as Chan-Yeol said “Offensive”

A form was shoved in front of them both, Chan-Yeol’s had a red border around the edges and Baek-Hyun’s got blue around the edges.

“Please fill in the form and continue to Conference Hall B,” both women gestured with their hand towards their left, “to attend the introductory course.” A kind smile was offered before then women gestured for the next person in line to move forward.

“Here goes nothing,” Chan-Yeol said with a huge smile on his face, turning to Baek-Hyun and turning him around to face away from Chan-Yeol. He's got both palms on Baek-Hyun’s shoulders, ushering him towards Conference Hall B.

 _Here goes nothing_ , Baek-Hyun repeated silently as warmth spread around his body from his shoulders, body moving automatically with the encouragement of the beautiful and kind man behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Now_ **

**_July 3 rd, 2019_ **

**IWP Base, IMW-Alpha, 04.06 hours.**

Under closed eyelids, Baek-Hyun saw the movement of the red alert light before the alarm blared throughout the entire compound. As the sound pierces through the air, he gave a long deep whining sound at the intrusion it causes upon his dreamless sleep. However, Baek-Hyun is first and foremost a member of IWP, the Interdimensional Warrior Program that was established 3 years ago after the first interdimensional attack happened in Seoul, South Korea. He opened one of his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall.

04.07 hours. _Four_ in the goddamned morning. Why the fuck would the Visitors insist on doing these attacks in the butt crack of dawn? Don’t they sleep?

So with a grumbled complaint, he shoved his blanket off of his body and got out of his cot to stretch his sleep-stiff body.

“C’mon Baek, those jerks aren’t going to kick their own butts,” Chan-Yeol piped up, the punk already pulling on his T-shirt and tugging it up and over his head, making Baek-Hyun nearly choked on his own spit as he had to force his suddenly too-dry throat to swallow the lump of _want_ threatening to spill out of his mouth.

Even after being in the same squad _and_ room with Chan-Yeol for the past 2 years, Baek-Hyun still couldn’t get over the fact that Chan-Yeol is just so damn _attractive_. The lean, tall, 22-year-old man that he met three years ago had transformed into a hunk of muscle who’s currently bent over his drawer trying to find his combat pants. With 3 years difference between their ages, Baek-Hyun still couldn't believe how carefree and young-spirited the guy is. Being born to wealthy parents also didn't stop the man from being one of the most genuinely kind people he had ever met. Chan-Yeol's personality was what exactly made their relationship flourish. Given Baek-Hyun's slightly more mature behavior, Chan-Yeol was always the reason that Baek-Hyun laughs at least 5 times a day.

Chan-Yeol and Baek-Hyun had been assigned to one of the Elite Squads in the IWP after their compatibility test came out at 97.3% compatibility – the highest among all the other recruits. The E.X.O Squad stood at the top of the ranking for squads with the highest fatality rate at the South Korean IWP Base. As more and more fractures opened up all over the world, more and more mutants have joined the cause, making IWP the biggest international organization on Earth. Countries all over the globe put aside their differences in order to ensure the continuity of life on Earth.

Aside from Baek-Hyun and Chan-Yeol, who had worked hard to obtain their ranks as Corporals (Chan-Yeol for Offensive Mutants and Baek-Hyun for Defensive Mutants and Humans) the E.X.O. Squad consisted of seven other members. Having adopted the American Military Ranking System, Sergeant Kim Jun-Myeon is NCO of the Squad. He is a leader with an intense commanding aura about him and he has the ability to control any fresh or saltwater body he finds; Next, ranking right below Chan-Yeol and Baek-Hyun, is Do Kyung-Soo, another Offensive Mutant with brute strength as his power. He got the position because he once leveled an entire small hill in a fit of rage, effectively burying all the Visitors that had surrounded him within a 50-meter radius; Oh Se-Hun is the youngest with incredible marksmanship, his weapon of preference being the bow and arrow. He’d sit on top of trees, shielded in a camo cloak, firing arrows every few seconds without _ever_ missing; Kim Min-Seok, a human, is insanely good at explosives that it wouldn’t surprise Baek-Hyun if he’s actually an unregistered mutant; Kim Jong-In, his squad’s Space Manipulator, which is just the fancy word for Teleporter, in Baek-Hyun’s opinion; Zhang Yixing, an orphan from mainland China who came to South Korea to join the fight, a mutant with certain affinity for knives and martial arts and the ability to analyze and memorize his opponent’s movements and fighting technique. He was Baek-Hyun’s main sparring partner at hand-to-hand combat training; and last but not least, Kim Jong-Dae, a Defensive Mutant with the ability to shield himself and one other person in the heat of combat, most of the time, he’d shield the Sergeant from long-range attacks.

Still deep in thought, Baek-Hyun kept staring at Chan-Yeol, in an extremely inappropriate way, with _obscenely_ inappropriate thoughts on his mind. Chan-Yeol’s long, thick legs are on display as Baek-Hyun followed the trails of dark hairs on his legs and thighs up towards his upper thighs covered in tight black boxer briefs and to the swell of his ass. Baek-Hyun lets his eyes wander further up that trim waist which rippled with muscles apparent under smooth skin marked with several criss-cross cuts from the battles he had been in. Baek-Hyun shamelessly continued his perverted gaze up to his friend’s back as it grew wider and wider, making Chan-Yeol look like an upside-down triangle from the back. His shoulder to waist ratio was insane due to the long hours of Offensive Mutant Training he had gone through during their training period.

Baek-Hyun had also grown some muscles over the years, his once soft body becomes slightly more muscular, but unlike Chan-Yeol, he kept his body lean – like all the Defensive Mutants. This was because they had to rely less on their muscles and more on their endurance and agility. Especially as a healer, Baek-Hyun was rarely posted at the front lines of the battles. He stayed back, hiding on top of trees with a sniper rifle slung across his back. Keeping the rest of his squad in check along with the other Defensive mutants and Jong-In.

Baek-Hyun couldn’t remember when his admiration for Chan-Yeol had transformed into something more. Maybe it was during their late-night conversations at the Mess Hall during training. Or maybe it was when Chan-Yeol came back from their first-ever assignment, one year after the first Interdimensional Breach happened, with cuts of varying severity and size all over his body from one particularly nasty Visitor with the ability to shoot porcupine-like spikes from his hand. Baek-Hyun had cried and struggled to focus as he transferred his healing energy to Chan-Yeol, watching as the cuts and tears closed up enough to stop the bleeding. Chan-Yeol had woken up then, a stupid smile on his lips and a whispered _Thank you, Bunnie_ before he went right back to anesthesia-induced sleep. That nickname – and some others – had stuck, Chan-Yeol calling him Bunnie, as in a bun, _the bread_. Baek-Hyun hated that he loved it so much.

Maybe it was the kindness Chan-Yeol always offered to him, no matter if it was as small as giving Baek-Hyun his share of the tapioca pudding or the way he once decked another squad’s member for catcalling Baek-Hyun on the hallways.

Or maybe it was the warmth that crawled right under that skin of his, like molten lava. It made Baek-Hyun long for the fleeting touches that they share. It made Baek-Hyun wants to crawl up right beside Chan-Yeol and snuggle up to him where it’s safe. Where it’s warm.

Maybe it was just him. It was just Chan-Yeol.

And it was enough.

“Ey! You’re going to stand there all day lazy duck?” Chan-Yeol called, half-dressed in his camo pants, startling Baek-Hyun from his reverie. Baek-Hyun pouted to save face, cheeks blushing that tiny bit because of the thoughts running rampant across his mind at the sight of Chan-Yeol’s sculpted washboard abs and chest. Two dog-tags, one lined with a blue rubber and one lined with red rubber, rests in the middle of his chest. A matching set encircled Baek-Hyun’s neck. Chan-Yeol had given one of his red-rubber-lined dog-tag, with his name engraved on it, when they both first got into the E.X.O squad.

 _“It’s not exactly the safest job in the world, Baek,”_ Chan-Yeol answered when Baek-Hyun had asked him why, _“if something happened to me, I want you to be the first one they inform,”_ He continued.

“Your nicknames for me are getting out of hand, Yeollie” Baek-Hyun replied, pulling himself out of the wave of nostalgia that hit him from the sight of the dog-tags resting on Chan-Yeol’s sternum, aware of the scoff the nickname elicited from the other man, shuffling towards his own drawers to pull out his uniform, a simple, black combat pants with his black long-sleeved muscle shirt. He cleared his throat loudly at the mess the other man had left from just simply changing out of his sleepwear to his combat uniform. At the noise, Chan-Yeol gave a deep pout (which doesn't have the right to look even _half_ as adorable as it does on a grown man's face), and hastily throwing everything on his absolutely messy cot. When Baek-Hyun managed to get his head through the neck-hole of his muscle shirt, he gave Chan-Yeol a look that was nicknamed "The Disappointed Mother" look by the other man. At that, Chan-Yeol just gave a mumbled argument about them being in a hurry and that it's just this once.

If Baek-Hyun got a dollar for every single "just this once" Chan-Yeol told him, he could probably buy the other man a lifetime supply of those pork Tonkatsu he loves so much.

Instead of arguing even further, Baek-Hyun focused on the calming routine of putting his combat uniform on. All the material and fabric are quite lightweight since they'd have to put on a more extensive armor in the squad's changing room later. After tugging at his uniform to make it fit better, he joined Chan-Yeol near the door to their room, taking Chan-Yeol’s proffered hand.

“Take your time,” Chan-Yeol said, as his other hand tried to tug on his combat boots.

Baek-Hyun smiled and lowered his head, praying. Chan-Yeol had lost his faith after their first mission together. Something about God being “too harsh on people if He let all of this happen”. Yet Chan-Yeol always offers his hand for Baek-Hyun to hold while the latter prays. Baek-Hyun doesn’t blame him though; constantly being in the line of fire _does_ dampen your faith in God, because out there you rely on yourself, and your team. God’s too far up to reach and help you in those moments.

Still, Baek-Hyun prays, with Chan-Yeol’s hand in his, for their safety, for their return, and for courage – in the field and to finally tell Chan-Yeol how he feels.

 _Because every mission could be their last_ , his heart reminds him. So Baek-Hyun prayed harder. _Please, God, bring him back to me._

***

**Forest under the Baegundae Peak, IMW-Alpha, 07.47 hours.**

It was a clusterfuck.

There’s no other word to describe the situation they’re in now. They've been in combat for over 3 hours now and Baek-Hyun is currently shooting off the heads of multiple Visitors that seemed to be pouring out of the fracture non-stop. He’s got Kai by his side, readily and seamlessly moving them both from one tree to another to get better angles at the Visitors. He lost track of Chan-Yeol a couple of minutes ago, their uniforms blurred against each other but sometimes he would hear the _whoosh_ of wind and fire and he knew that wherever he is, Chan-Yeol is safe and is actively kicking people's asses.

“Jong-In, time to move” He said behind gritted teeth after another bullet hits one of the Visitors right between the eyes, tension seeping through his spine at concern for the safety of his friends, his squad members. His _Chan-Yeol_.

“He’s okay Baek-Hyun, relax, or the teleportation won’t take,” Jong-In scolded him. How he can stay this calm during a full-blown mission is beyond him. But Baek-Hyun knew that he needed to calm down for the teleportation to work, especially since it’s all hinging on energy. Jong-In has the ability to manipulate energy, manipulating electricity but unable to produce them or harvesting them out of thin air like Chan-Yeol does with fire, that’s why he got trained as a Teleporter instead.

Willing himself to calm down, he felt Jong-In’s hand clasp his shoulder gently and a familiar, although still unpleasant, tugging around his abdomen and he opens his eyes to find them on a different tree. Reloading his sniper rifle, he heard Jong-In did the same as they continued painting the ground red with Visitor’s blood. Baek-Hyun shifted his glance at another tree, seeing another sniper from another squad giving him a lazy salute which Baek-Hyun didn’t bother to reply. Baek-Hyun gritted his teeth as he heard screams coming from below him. Humans, he realized, both coming from Ares and from Earth.

They discovered that the people coming through the fracture are not all mutants, most are regular humans. Those are easier to kill. It seemed like they weren’t as valued as the mutants, because the mutant ones always had some sort of protective shield around them, rendering snipers useless. This was why hand-to-hand combat was the only option to neutralize mutant Visitors.

The lack of communication frustrated Baek-Hyun to no end. They discovered that the Visitors had placed some sort of signal jamming device near the fracture, making radio and any other signal-dependent means of communication useless during these battles. Which, needless to say, is extremely dangerous. The tech department at IWP base is still working on a new communications system that could withstand the jamming device the Visitors had made and placed. For now, though, IWP has to settle for whistles, emergency fucking _whistles_ , which can be blown in case of an emergency.

“Jesus H Christ, how much fucking longer of this?” Jong-In grumbled from beside him, one eye focused on the scope of his rifle. Baek-Hyun watches as he took a steady breath in and lets it out before his finger pulled the trigger.

“I can’t wait to shower,” Baek-Hyun said, eyes back on the scope. His body feels overheated due to the thick layers of Kevlar and combat armor covering his body.

However, before he could pull the trigger at his target, the Visitor he had aimed at retreated back towards the fracture. With a confused frown on his forehead, Baek-Hyun turned towards Jong-In, who looked as puzzled as he is, with mouth slightly open in confusion and shock, face mere inches away from the scope of his own rifle. Baek-Hyun abandoned his scope to look at the other Visitors, all retreating back towards the fracture.

“What in the name of Lucifer are they doing?” Jong-In, with his weirdly religious curses despite being an atheist, got his eyes back on the scope. The last of the Visitors are now retreating back to the fracture.

A twist formed in Baek-Hyun stomach, _something’s not right_ , he thought. The Visitors don’t just _retreat_. They don’t _do that_. Their plan of attack was only that, _attack_. The twist tightened as he looked at the bodies on the ground, all bloodied up and motionless. Gazing back into his scope, he checks if any of them had a red stripe across the left shoulder, marking a uniform of an Offensive Mutant. Satisfied that there are none (Chan-Yeol is safe, he thinks to himself), Baek-Hyun turns towards Jong-In.

“We should head back, the rest of the squad are probably on their way back to the Base anyway.” He said, slinging his rifle towards his back as he waited for Jong-In to teleport them back.


End file.
